


[FANVID] Past Lives

by astraea215



Series: Sims videos [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack Treated Seriously, Fanvids, M/M, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraea215/pseuds/astraea215
Summary: In all the universes, all the timelines, all the lives imagined, there is one constant.Or, a brief survey of Meh's many AUs
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Sims videos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162874
Kudos: 7





	[FANVID] Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aglassfullofhappiness (mehmehs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehmehs/gifts).



> Mehmeh has a boundless imagination for AUs, shared here as well as informally on Discord. I thought it would be fun to capture as many as I could in one place. See how many of her fics you can identify! And if you see anything that interests you that hasn't been published, ask her to write it up. (Just kidding, do not do that, she is very busy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Past Lives," by Ke$ha.  
> Inspiration fics are:  
> [Classical Musician AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146062)  
> [Quidditch AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965640)  
> [Between Us Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398283)  
> [to call myself beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026597)


End file.
